


Destined to be Together

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel is brilliant, Drinking is not a coping method!, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pool & Billiards, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Dean's been dealing with his feelings for a long time, had learnt to hide them well. Obviously Sam wasn't as good at that.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had to force himself to tear his eyes away, ignoring the jealousy burning in his stomach. The drink in hand was what he chose to stare at, burning the bottle’s label just with his glare. The music in the bar was too loud, the smell of beer too strong, and the stupid guy flirting with his brother was dead if he stepped closer.

‘I do not understand why you don’t just tell Sam how you feel.’ Castiel observed. Dean stared at his best friend, would go as far to call the Angel his brother, yet felt utterly annoyed with the winged man. How was it so hard to understand that he couldn’t, physically couldn’t tell his brother how he felt.

‘Brothers, dude.’ He snapped, not bothering getting into this argument again. Dickass, as he was taking to call the man flirting with HIS Sammy, had obviously said something funny, because his brother was laughing, leaning against the pool stick as the guy continued speaking. He wasn’t even giving Sammy a chance to speak, and how could he do that? Whenever Sam spoke, even if it was something nerdy, Dean got lost listening to it. In fact, nerdy was better. Because his brother’s face lit up, excitement crossing his features as he told Dean about anything.

‘But you are soulmates. Both Heaven and Hell believe you to be having inter…’

‘If you say intercourse one more time, this beer bottle will be doing just that with your ass.’ Dean snapped, and the Angel took a moment to understand. He then frowned, probably going to ask about the logistics of such a thing, but Dean was back to watching Sammy. His brother bent back over the pool table, jeans far too tight on that gorgeous ass that Dean really needed to stop staring at, and he sunk the ball into the hole easily.

‘Why is it different when it is a male?’ Cas asked, Dean wishing he was slightly drunker if they were going to have this conversation. Truth be told, it was different. When Sam was flirting with women, Dean could convince himself that the reason he couldn’t be with Sam was because his baby brother was straight. But when he flirted with guys…

‘Because it should be me.’ Dean snapped, just as the waitress appeared with more beers. She followed Dean’s gaze, focusing on Sam.

‘Crush?’ She inquired kindly, and Dean gripped his new beer.

‘Something like that.’ He gruffly stated, staring at Sam. She smiled, patted Dean’s shoulder in a way that made him rethink the rule about never hitting a woman.

‘I’m sure if you just told him…’

‘See, Dean. If you just tell Sam how you feel, I am sure he can overlook any issues.’ The girl looked up to Cas, at the mention of issues her face grew confused. She looked back to Sam, then to Dickass, and blinked.

‘He doesn’t look straight.’

‘Not that kind of issue.’ Dean grunted, and the woman walked back to the bar. There was something seriously wrong, Dean didn’t even try and flirt with her. He was tempted to bang his head on the table, but was instead alerted to an issue as Castiel made a weird sound. His head snapped to Sam, who was pinned back against the pool table Dickass standing close. His baby brother looked uncomfortable, and Dean really wanted to gut the guy.

Hazel eyes met his, a pleading look on his brother’s face that made Dean stand up on instinct. He walked across, beer in hand, and had no idea how to play this. Aggressive brother? Turns out Sam had already made his mind up, slipping off the table and walking across, hand slipping into Dean’s back pocket.

‘David, meet my boyfriend, Dean.’ It wasn’t like this was the first time they had done this. But Dean felt his heart stop, loving the words that just came out of his baby brother’s mouth. In fact, he wanted to hear it again, and again, and again. He broke out of his stupor, wrapping an arm around Sam’s waist, trying not to be turned on by how narrow his waist was. Jesus, he was going to Hell.

David, Dickass, gave a brief nod to Dean. Dean grinned, and the guy looked pretty pissed, stomping away from the table. Almost instantly, Sam pulled away from Dean’s touch, the elder missing the contact immediately.

‘Thanks dude, scammed the guy out of two hundred.’ Dean didn’t care about the cash, but he was enjoying the dimpled smile Sam was giving him, so he handed him the beer he’d started drinking. Sam accepted, red lips sealing around the head, and Dean had to avert his eyes. Christ, that should be illegal.

‘Fancy a game of pool?’ Dean asked, and his brother accepted. They rarely drank together anymore, especially since the Bunker came along. More often than not, Sam would stay at home and read, leaving to Dean to drown his sorrows with alcohol and women. Dean set the table, let Sam start the game. Partly an excuse to watch him bend over again, and if the glare from Castiel was anything to go by, he wasn’t being subtle.

It wasn’t easy, dealing with his baby brother bending over the table every so often, sharing the beer with him, and here Dean was, being sick. It was sick, staring like this, but Sam was stunning. He had always been gorgeous, from the moment that he had been lain in Dean’s arms, Sam had always been his. And sick as it may be, Dean had always thought Sam should be his.

‘Dammit.’ Dean drew out of his daydream, staring at his brother as he missed his shot. Sam ran a hand through his hair, messing it up in a way that Dean thought it would look after sex. Not that he would ever see that, he thought miserably. He took his shot, sinking a ball in, missing the next. When his brother tried to line the next shot up, Dean stopped him.

‘You’re off angle, Sammy.’ Sam huffed, but didn’t correct him on the name. Dean hesitantly moved behind him, the oldest trick in the book, realigning the shot. Unlike what he would do with women, he didn’t even try and get close, just quickly altered his stance then stepped back. Sam thanked him, took the shot, sinking it in.

‘Dean?’ His brother’s voice was that one that meant trouble, he was going to say something that Dean wasn’t going to be happy with.

‘Yeah, Sammy?’ He lined his shot, let it sink in, then looked up. Sam looked nervous, and Dean put the cue down to look at his baby brother.

‘D’you hate me?’ Dean felt like his heart froze. Sam looked so… scared. So terrified that Dean would say yes. The elder Winchester couldn’t even figure out how he had come to that conclusion, why would he think that he hated Sam?

‘Why… why would you even think that?’ Dean stepped forwards, too close, he thought miserably. Sam looked away, nervous, biting his lower lip like he did when they were kids.

‘Because… well, lately, you’ve been acting off around me. I know we aren’t the hugging type, but…’ Dean stepped forwards, closing the gap, pulling Sam against his chest. His brother hugged back, arms wrapped around him tightly, head buried into the crook of his neck. It was a moment Dean relished, the utter feeling of right, even though he knew this was wrong. When he pulled back, Sam was flushed red slightly, but he looked happy. But then, as if someone was answering his prayers, his baby brother’s eyes flicked to his lips, then back up to Dean’s eyes.

Oh, his brother now looked worried, stepping back so fast that Dean almost stumbled at the loss of weight. Dean was still confused, he had no idea what had just happened, but Sam was panicking, grabbing his jacket and blurting out how he was leaving. Dean didn’t move, couldn’t move, not until the door to the bar swung shut and he realised what had happened. Then he was moving, shoving people out of the way to chase after his baby brother.

Ironically, it was raining. He could see Sam, already striding off down the tarmac, ignoring the fact that it was freezing. Dean, never one to run, had to in this instance. He sprinted after his brother, biting down his pride and grabbing his arm, spinning him fast. He didn’t give Sam the chance to speak, hooking his hand up behind his brother’s neck and crashing their lips together.

Sam taste sweet, of beer and peppermint and of everything Dean had ever wanted, and only took a moment to start kissing back. Hands gripped the leather jacket, the two pressing up against each other. Dean bit his brother’s bottom lip, Sam allowing Dean to deepen the kiss, until the two parted, foreheads touching, breathless.

‘Always were obnoxious, Sammy.’ Dean murmured, lightly brushing his lips over his brother’s. He couldn’t get over the fact that he could do this, that he didn’t have to worry about how this was received. Sam laughed softly, puppy-dog eyes searching Dean’s face for any signs of hesitancy. But Dean, Dean had been wanting Sam for as long as he could remember.

The kiss this time was slow, hands cupping cheeks and moving into hair, bodies providing heat while the rain continued to crash down around them. It was perfect, Dean thought, until Sam pulled back with a gasp.

‘Maybe… maybe we should go back to the Bunker… if we want to continue this…’ Was he offering? Dean had been waiting his whole life for Sam, he could wait a little longer. Or at least, he thought he would have been able to, until this moment when he suddenly couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Sam, right now if he could have had him, but he could settle for waiting till the Bunker. He gripped Sam’s hand, dragging him towards the Impala.

And if Castiel, standing in the doorway to the Bar gave Dean subtle nod, who was he to care? He had Sammy to take care of.


	2. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty stuff. Enjoy

Dean had never, perhaps apart from his first girlfriend, been scared of having sex. For all his many escapades, Dean had never actually been with a guy. Yet here was his baby brother, lying underneath him, hazel eyes wide and pupils blown, and Dean was honestly nervous. Sam looked so pretty, hair spread across Dean’s pillow, shirt unbuttoned showing off his chest.

He’d never really stared, knew he wasn’t allowed to, but now he could drink it up. Sun-kissed skin, muscles stretching out for miles. The tattoo sitting below his collarbone, the thing they both shared. Sam looked like heaven, his own personal taste, and Dean realised he’d been staring for too long. His brother reached up, brushed a hand down Dean’s cheek with a shy smile on his face, like he was nervous that Dean didn’t like what he saw.

‘Gorgeous.’ Dean muttered, more to himself than his brother, dipping down to press lazy kisses along Sam’s neck. The younger squirmed under him, hips flexing up enough for Dean to feel the hard pressure against his hipbone. It made him falter momentarily, teeth grazing over the pulse point, Sammy arching up and moaning.

It was enough to have his dick twitching in his jeans, sitting back to strip his own shirt off and throwing it in the direction of Sam’s. His baby brother’s eyes widened, drinking in the sight Dean offered, and the older let him. Once Sam had finished staring, Dean was quite happy to continue the making out, feeling like teenagers when they desperately tried to get friction. The pressure was intense, Dean wishing he wasn’t wearing the jeans as he moved between Sam’s spread legs, kissing desperately while his baby brother panted against his lips.

In a move that had Dean sucking in air, Sam flipped them over. Dean, who found the move incredibly hot, watched as Sam started kissing down Dean’s neck, the same move the older Hunter had been doing prior to this. However, unlike Dean stopping at the collarbone, Sam had no such reservations. Lips sealed over his right nipple, and Dean was about to say something about him not being a girl, when teeth grazed over it.

He would never admit that he moaned, but from the pleased look on Sam’s face, it was pretty obvious he had enjoyed it. Dean watched as his brother moved to the other, doing the same, while his hands undid Dean’s belt. The Hunter was helpless, watching as his Sammy slipped his hand under the waistband of the boxers, wrapping long fingers around his aching cock. He strained upwards, pushing into the hold with a breathless gasp, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

It felt incredible. Dean helped Sam by kicking off his jeans, felt hands tug his boxers down as well, before a hot, wet heat wrapped around the head of his cock. Dean shouted, a hand instinctively gripping into Sam’s hair, while Sam just looked up with round, innocent hazel eyes. There was nothing innocent about his next move, swallowing down his cock right to the base, in a move that Dean knew had to be practiced. The thought made him growl, anger growing at the thought of someone else having Sam between their legs.

As if he sensed the issue, Sam sucked lightly, hollowing out his cheeks and pulling off his cock with a wet pop. A Giant moose hand wrapped around the base, while Sam went back to work on the head of his straining cock. Dean was really starting to struggle, the urge to thrust upwards overpowering him. The first was a tentative movement, before Sam moved his hands to Dean’s waist, urging him to move. But, even with the invitation, Dean was hesitant. Sam looked gorgeous, but he didn’t want to hurt his baby brother.

A moan broke him out of his thoughts, Dean’s eyes dropping to where Sam’s hand had moved to, down into his boxers. He moved his hips without thinking, pushing straight down his brother’s throat, surprised when Sam groaned again. Taking hold of Sam’s hair, tugging enough to feel Sam gasp around him, pushing his hips into the mattress, Dean started to slowly fuck into his brother’s mouth. The feeling was addictive, the heat incredible, Sam’s wide eyes teary as Dean slowly worked into a rhythm.

‘Sammy, God, Sammy I’m not going to last if you do that.’ Dean wasn’t as young as he had been, his refractory period would certainly put a stopper on things, but Sam got the hint. He pulled off, shoving his jeans down and rolling them both so Dean was back on top. Truthfully, Dean knew what to do, even if he was unsure about how to start.

‘It’s fine, Dean. You won’t hurt me.’ Sam, ever perceptive, had picked up on the very thing Dean was worrying about. But then, just as he was about to find some reason why they should wait, Sam rolled over, propping a pillow under his stomach and spreading his legs. Dean got with the programme quickly, reaching for the bottle of lube he kept in his draw, slicking his fingers up before glancing back to Sam.

The first press of fingers to muscle had Sam groaning, pushing back until Dean’s fingers were accepted. Both of them groaned, Dean wondering how he was ever supposed to manage being inside Sam, when the feeling of his tight ass wrapped around his fingers was enough to have Dean pressing the base of his cock to prevent himself finishing.

His movements were careful, stretching slowly like he had done occasionally on an exciting night with a girl, figuring it was probably similar. When it got to three fingers, he started searching, knowing that he needed to make this feel good for his baby brother as well. Sure enough, as his fingers curled, Sam shouted into the pillow, gripping it tightly.

‘Ready, ready De, please.’ Dammit, his baby brother begging should not be allowed. Dean raised Sam’s hips up, urging him to his knees, Sam spreading them and lowering his torso to the bed in a way that made Dean groan, rubbing lube over his cock before pressing it against Sam.

‘Easy.’ Dean murmured, careful guiding himself inside, watching as Sam’s body split open around him. The sight was incredible, the tight heat making Dean concentrate on not thrusting, carefully pushing in until his hips were flush with Sam’s. Lord, that narrow waist was going to be the death of him. Just looking at it, Dean’s hands wrapped around his hips, made him want to thrust.

‘Okay, baby?’ The nickname slipped out without him meaning it to, but from the way Sam clenched around his cock, Dean figured it was a good thing.

‘Yeah, yeah De. Move.’ Always demanding, Dean thought, lightly tapping Sam’s ass to remind him to be patient. When that caused Sam to moan, his cock slapping against his stomach, Dean repeated the action with slightly more force.

‘God, fuck.’ He agreed, it was way too much. Neither of them were going to last, so when Dean pulled back until just the tip was inside, he slapped one last time before bottoming out in one deep thrust. Sam pushed back against him, Dean taking that as encouragement, beginning a quick pace, using his hands to guide Sam’s hips back to him. It felt too good, Sam making such pretty sounds underneath him, pleading with Dean to fuck him harder.

So, he did. He angled his movements upwards, watched as Sam’s fingers tightened on the sheets, head shooting back and his body tightening up as he cried out Dean’s name. That was what the Hunter wanted, hammering into the younger’s prostate in a desperate attempt to get Sam to finish before he did, his climax building alarmingly fast listening to the sounds escaping from his brother.

‘De, gunna cum.’ Sam’s hand moved towards his cock, Dean batting it away before he even thought about what he was doing. Sam whined, but accepted his fate, gripping the sheets as the squelching sound increased, Dean moving faster, grip hard enough to bruise the skin under his fingers.

‘You cum on my cock, or not at all.’ Dean growled, then gasped in shock when Sam tensed up, screaming into the pillow as his cock emptied onto the sheets below them. It was bordering on painfully tight, tipping his head back as he fell into his own climax, shuddering at the feeling of Sam’s walls clenching around him, milking his cock as Dean sloppily moved, drawing out both of their orgasms.

‘Fucking hell.’ Dean muttered, slumping down on top of his brother, before rolling him against his chest, out of the wet patch. Carefully pulling out, ignoring the twitch his cock gave when Sam moaned softly, he reached out for his brother.

‘Sammy?’ When a sleepy Sam rolled over, hazel eyes pleasure-blown, a lax expression on his face, Dean leant down to kiss him. His brother tilted his head into the kiss, welcoming it, before he weakly pushed him back.

‘Need sleep.’ Sam mumbled, Dean presuming that was his invitation to back off. Instead, Sam slipped a leg between Dean’s, moving down the bed and tucking his head under Dean’s chin. The older was surprised, but quickly wrapped his arms around his octopus of a little brother.

‘You don’t need to say it back, but I love you.’ Sam said quietly, and Dean felt his heart clench. Sam sounded so scared, so worried, and Dean tightened his hold. How his little brother ever got to the conclusion that Dean didn’t love him, that this would ever change anything, was beyond him. But it was Dean’s fault, he should have been taking better care.

‘I love you too, idiot. Now sleep.’

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter guys? What kind of thing are you wanting? Fluff, Angst, Smut?


End file.
